


Overdressed for the Crestholm Channels

by johanirae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: The team visit the Crestholm Channels. A very fancy name for a huge sewer system for the Crown City.





	

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I felt SO guilty about making Noct run around the damn sewers in his suit XD XD XD He was in SUCH a mess when I finally finished exploring that place.


End file.
